Lights in the Dark
by Dbztron2
Summary: The objects of the light are reappearing and are drawing in the attention of certain children. This worries many as they don't know anything about the objects or what is happening to the children. Each of these children, they notice, is marked. Daniel has the mark of the light and now must help lead the others out of the dark...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. I came up with this reading kingdom hearts. If it doesn't make sense then please PM me and I'll try to explain what chapter 1 is saying the best I can.**

* * *

**Broken**

Long ago the universe was created and a bright, loving light covered it. The people loved the light, and soon began to fight over it. Then darkness was born into their hearts. It spread quickly, like a wild fire. Soon the darkness swallowed the whole universe and everything disappeared into it. However in the hearts of the remaining children there remained small sparks of light. The children all gathered and using special crystals, symbols, and magic orbs that had at one point in time created the original light and kept it alive for so long released the light inside them and remade the universe.

However doing this killed many of the children, made some of their hearts black and cold turning them into the purple demons known only as Drules, or even erasing the memories of some. Those who made it out alive with their memories and still had some light left in their hearts took their crystals, symbols, and orbs and hid them so the Drules could not use them to destroy the light again, remake a different universe controlled only by darkness and hate, or use the light to gain power. Though many of these objects remained lost, the ones that belonged to the Drules that were once children of the light or those who lost their memories and wandered off into the unknown. Those who still had light in their hearts and could remember everything feared that the darkness would return and swallow everything once more. So they cast a spell on the objects and themselves to where if the darkness began to rise once more the objects of light would revile themselves to the world and only those who were descendent from the children of the light that hid the objects and had light in their own hearts could use them. The objects would speak to them and them alone for those children were the only ones pure and strong enough to use them. However there was a problem in the children of the light's plan. The darkness was spreading faster than ever through the Drules and soon a war broke out. Many of the children's hearts became dark in this war and the light began to fade once more. There are still a few children left with the light in their hearts and were descendent from the original children, but so few that the original children that had managed to live throughout the years feared that they would lose track of them and the objects would never be found by them. So they used the last of their energy to mark the children that remained so the objects could find them if they were ever needed again. The children were marked with violet eyes or a small scar on their forehead.

Time passed and as it did so the new children forgot about the children of the past that recreated the universe and the light. They forgot about the objects and soon even forgot about their marks. But the objects have memories of their own, and promised to teach these new children again about their past with the light and the dark if the dark ever tried to swallow everything again. Which over a course of time it did. And one by one the objects of light emerged and began to draw the new children in and tell them their story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I don't really know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Living violet**

_**-Daniel-**_

"I'm here." A voice said. I wondered around a large empty room. It was entirely black. The only thing in it besides myself and the voice was cold and darkness.

"What is this place?" I wondered.

"This is what the universe looked like a long, long time ago. People fought over the light and darkness swallowed them and everything else until that's all there was. Darkness nothing more." Said the voice.

"But then how is there light now if the darkness swallowed the light?" I asked.

"Because a few very special children came together and using he sparks of light that managed to live in their hearts and some very special objects given to them by the original light recreated the universe with light. But sadly the darkness was still there, and now it grows stronger." The voice told me. I felt as though I knew this story but couldn't remember anything.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then there was a bright light and a beautiful woman made entirely of violet light appeared in front of me.

"My name is Celestie. I am one of the protectors of the light. But my powers only work if a child with a pure heart containing light hold's my crystal." She said kindly. She floated forward and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You are that child dear. I will teach you what you need to know and what you have forgotten so you may save us. There are only a few of you left. Only a few who can save us again from the darkness that threatens our world filled with beautiful light once again."

"What do I have to do with this? What others?" I asked.

"I have to leave for now but I promise that I will explain more later dear child. You are one of the last children born to and of the light that can save us. Find the others. Find the objects of the light. Find the crystal that contains my life force. I will always be with you." She said and kissed my forehead. I felt as if this had all happened before. Like I had seen her before but couldn't remember any of it. There was a blinding light and she was gone. I thought I saw a deep purple crystal but wasn't sure.

* * *

I slowly woke up. The sunlight shining in through the window was nice. I got up and dressed. I couldn't stop thinking of my dream and Celestie. I felt as if I had already known her and everything she was telling me but had no memory of any of it. As if I had just forgotten it all. I remember her saying she would teach me what I needed to know and what I had forgotten, so I guess that's all it was. I forgot something. But what did I forget? I guess I would find out soon. I'm sure she'll visit me again. I just wish I could see her now. I still had so many questions, but they would have to wait till next time. My voltcom lit up.

"Daniel are you awake? We need you in the control room. Something's come up." Pidge said.

"Be there in a second." I said and started walking down to the control room thinking everything I had just dreamed about through…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. This had been on my mind for a while.**

* * *

**Staring**

_**-Keith-**_

"It's so odd. I wonder what these things are doing to the kids." Pidge said. Over the past few days some objects were discovered and for some reason when certain children fall into a sort of trance when they see the objects. They take one look and can't look away and won't respond to anyone who tries to talk to them or do something with them. Then once the objects are removed from view the children don't seem to really remember seeing the objects or anything about them. These children are still acting weird even after we take away the objects. They just seem to always be in their own little world staring off into space. Then Vince and Larmina walked in.

"Ok so we show them the objects and see if something happens if not then we explain what's going on right?" Allura asked.

"Yep." Pidge said.

"So you wanted to show us something?" Larmina asked.

"Ya look at this." Pidge said lifting up a sheet to show off a purple crystal and a blue crystal.

"Wow there so pretty. Why are you showing them to us?" they asked.

"Ok well it looks like your clear. Here read this article it will tell you everything. Now we just have to wait for Daniel." Pidge said covering up the crystals again.

"Oh my gosh. What's happening?" Larmina asked finishing the article and attached video.

"We don't know but we wanted to see what would happen if you saw the crystals. It looks like you're not one of those kids though which is a good thing. Now we just need Daniel to test him." Pidge said and they nodded. Then Daniel walked in.

"Hey Daniel come here and look at this." Pidge and Lance said. Daniel walked up.

"What is it?" he asked. The Pidge lifted the sheet again. Daniel looked at the crystals.

"Daniel?" I asked walking up to him. He didn't move. He just stood there locked in a trance. Staring at the crystals. We all looked at each other. "Daniel?" I tried again. He still just stared at the crystals unmoving. His eyes seemed far off as if in another place, another time. He seemed frozen except for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was blind and deaf to all that was around him except the crystals. "Pidge cover them." I said and he did. Daniel still just stared. "Daniel?" I asked again.

"Huh?" he said softly. His eyes still staring in the same direction. Still in a different world in a different time. Still unmoving. But now that he couldn't really see the crystals he was responding to us.

"Daniel are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya why?" he breathed. Still unmoving, staring off into space.

"Your just staring in the same direction and not moving." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a soft voice.

"As soon as you saw those crystals you went into a trance." I said.

"What crystal?" he asked after a minuet in a hushed voice. We all looked at each other then back to him. He was still just staring unmoving.

"Daniel why don't you go lay down for a while? We'll be in to get you in a few hours."Lance said. Daniel nodded but his eyes didn't move from the spot. He slowly turned and walked out staring upwards into space. A kind of glaze covering his eyes. Those eyes that seemed lost. The eyes in another time and place. Eyes FROM another time and place. Everybody looked at each other.

"So it's true. These objects like the crystals are putting sir ten kids into virtually unbreakable trances." Allura said.

"So um how good are these kids eating after they are pulled into the trance?" Hunk asked.

"Um they eat about one plate or bowl of food or sometimes they only eat half. It also seems to be taking them longer to finish eating because they seem to be kind of playing with it as they fall into their own little worlds." Pidge said. "They also have been whispering to themselves a bit when their pretty much alone. And the things they are saying are very odd but no one can really make it out they say it too quietly."

"Hmmm. We need to look deeper into this since Daniel is one of the children that have fallen into a trance because of these items." I said. Everyone nodded and we got to work…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. Sorry this has taken so long but I've been working on other stories.**

* * *

**Light hearts**

_**-Daniel-**_

"Celestie…" I called out wondering around the dark room. "Celestie, I found it! I found your crystal and one other." There was a bright light and then she was right in front of my.

"That is good child. Very good." She said kindly. "That other crystal that was next to mine is my brothers. He will help you as well in time."

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Now you will learn what you need to know and what you have forgotten, young light heart." She said.

"What's a light heart?" I asked.

"What you are my deer. Light hearts are the children that have light in their hearts and have the ability to restore light to the universe. There are so few of you left now a days, but I'm sure that gathered together you can once again restore the light." She said. I slowly nodded taking all this in.

"H-How do you know I'm I light heart?" I asked.

"Because of your mark. You see long ago while the last few of the original light hearts were still around they noticed the new light hearts start to become fewer and fewer. So to insure that the objects of the light that contain life force's like my own could find you when needed and teach you what you needed to know they used the last of their energy to mark you. There were two types of marks violet eyes and a small scar on the top left of your forehead. You have the violet eyes mark which makes you special because you are the last of the violet eyes. If there are any others then there would only be one maybe two. Those with the violet eyes are very special because you have the most light in your hearts." She explained.

"Oh so what is it exactly that I need to know?" I asked. "And what is it I have forgotten?"

"We will get to that one piece at a time. For now you will stay here with me and I will teach you everything. Then when we are done you will get the crystals and find the other light hearts. Together you will find the other objects of the light and use them and the light in your hearts combined to restore the light to the universe once more." She told me smiling. I nodded.

"Let's do this…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. I don't know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Daydreamers**

_**-Keith-**_

It had been a week since we showed Daniel those crystals and he was still off in his own little world. We would have him sit down each day and we would each take turns trying to talk to him, but no matter what we tried he still seemed to be too far off on lala land to hear us. His eyes were still in another place and another time. We just couldn't seem to bring him back. Every day he would talk less and less and became more far off in his world. He always just sat there staring into space. We were also given reports that the other kids like Daniel weren't very different.

* * *

Today we all sat down for dinner, we were having cheesy noodles and meatballs. We all sat there and ate and chatted about things. I looked over to Daniel who was grinning, staring off in his own little world his eyes distant as always. He pushed a meet ball around his plate with his fork, kind of playing with his food. He spun his fork around in his pasta and giggled a little then picked up his fork and waved it in the air a little and finally put it in his mouth. He slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth and dropped it back on the plate. He wasn't eating as much as normal, though he still did eat it worried me. Before he would talk and eat wolfing down two or more plates of food. Now he didn't talk at all really and played with his food. He now only ate about half a plate of food if we were lucky we could get him to eat a plate but no more than that.

When we finished dinner we went into the lounge and turned on the TV. We were each going to try and talk to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel look at the TV. Doesn't that motorcycle look cool? Daniel? Daniel can you hear me?" Lance tried. Daniel sat on the couch staring into space not saying a word. He just giggled a little and kind of hummed a little. Lance sighed and walked off. Larmina tried next.

"Daniel it's me Larmina. Please listen to me. Come back to us. Snap out of it. Please!" she cried kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in hers. Daniel's gaze fell on her. He was still in his own world though. His eyes softened a little.

"Larmina?..." he said softly. That was the first word he had said in two days.

"I'm here." She said but by that point he was gone again. He was staring into space again his eyes lost. He was back to the way he was when we first started as if Larmina never tried. She patted his hands and stood up. Well at least we knew we hadn't totally lost him. We just needed to keep trying. Vince tried next and got the same response as Lance. The Pidge then Hunk. Both got nothing. Allura tried next and at least got him to look at her but then he was almost instantly gone again. Finally I tried.

"Daniel can you hear me?" I asked. He was staring into space. His eyes in another place and another time. He was also humming a little. "Daniel please come back to us." I whispered.

"Keith?..." he said looking at me.

"I'm here kid." I said. He swallowed.

"Soon…" he whispered and then was gone again, but then again he never really was here. His eyes were still in another place and time that whole time. I sighed.

"That's it for now. We can try again later. Pidge are there any new reports on this?" I asked.

"No. Daniel is acting pretty much the same as all the others who have seen the objects and fallen into a trance. But that last word he said. Soon. The others have said it as well, but the question now is soon what?" he said. I nodded.

"Ya soon what? We'll have to try again later and see if we can get anything else out of him." I said. I looked back at him. He was giggling now and seemed to be about ready to pass out. "We should get him to bed."

"Ya. He does look tired." Hunk said.

"Come on Daniel, let's get you to bed." Allura said softly and helped him up. Allura, Larmina, and Vince all left guiding him to his room so they could get him ready for bed. If this lasted much longer we would call Nanny up and have her take care of him. We hadn't yet because we don't really like Nanny and were hoping to fix this on our own.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Allura, Larmina, and Vince came back in.

"Is he asleep?" Hunk asked.

"Out like a light." Larmina said plopping into a chair.

"Getting him into night cloths is always the hardest part." Vince said.

"And brushing his teeth. Though after that it's easy." Allura said.

"After that all you got to do is get him to lay down and through a blanket over him." Larmina said.

"I getting more worried about him. Tonight he only ate a couple bites of noodles and half a meet ball. He's getting worse." I said.

"I hate to say it but if he's not better by lunch tomorrow we need to call Nanny. Possibly even Gorma." Lance said. We all looked at our feet.

"Ya maybe." I said finally…


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. I have no clue where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Visions**

_**-Daniel-**_

"You must find these two light hearts first." Celestie said showing me a vision of two people that had small barely noticeable scars on their heads. One was a boy a couple years younger than me with extremely pale skin, pale blue eyes, pointed ears, was kind of short and thin, and had red hair done up in a mohock that stood up in points. He had a red orb with a spiral pattern in it attached to a necklace which I'm guessing was his object of the light. He also carried a two foot sword on his back. The other was a girl about my age with brown shoulder length hair that was slightly curly, brown eyes, a lot of freckles, was tall, and fairly pale skin. She had a symbol on a pendant that looked like a star in a circle that was cut into eleven parts with each part being a different color and had a smaller marking in it. She carried one dagger with a silver handle and sapphire blade and about three with bronze handles and ruby blades. She also wore dresses a lot.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The boy is named Minosha and lives on Arus about two miles away from the castle. The Girl is named Fasha and lives on earth about three miles away from the GA flight academy. Minosha has the orb of fire that contains Flameward's life force. Fasha has the symbol of ice that contains Frostbite's life force. Frostbite and Flameward are my aunt and uncle of sorts and don't seem to get along very well but are very powerful and will make a great difference when it comes to restoring light. And Fasha and Minosha are strong warriors so they will be needed as well." Celestie explained. "And if you were wondering the crystal that holds my life force is the ultraviolet crystal and my brothers is the sea crystal." I nodded.

"So what now?" I asked. It had been about two weeks since Celestie had started teaching me and had cut off my communications with the force. She said my body would be fine and would take care of itself for the most part, but I really wanted to talk to them again because I kind of missed them even though I knew this was all more important.

"I have taught you all I can for now. Now you must go back and get the crystal's and find the other light hearts. When you need me I will be there and if there is a time that I feel I need to teach you something more I will contact you. And just so you know my brother's name is Cooler. He may try to contact you to." She said. I nodded.

"I'm ready." I said. There was a blinding light and I was pulled back to my body.

* * *

When I came back I was in the control room and everyone was there. Gorma was there to shining a light in my eyes and Nanny was also there. I linked a couple of times. Gorma turned off the light and put it in his pocket. Then he pulled out a bag and started looking through it.

"Um what's going on?" I asked. Everyone jumped a little.

"Daniel? Are you really back?" Larmina asked as if I had left which I guess I kind of did.

"Uh Ya. Now what's going on?" I asked again. Everyone looked at each other. Then they explained how I was staring off into space. I wasn't talking and was barely eating so they called Nanny up to take care of me and Gorma to look me over.

"You seem to be doing fine so I'll be on my way." Gorma said and left.

"So um where are those crystals?" I asked.

"In the closet behind me." Pidge said.

"May I see them?" I asked.

"NO! We don't want to take a chance on you going all loopy on us again." Keith said.

"But…" I tried.

"No buts. I don't want you going back into lala land again!" Keith said. I needed to get those crystals.

"Remember what I taught you." Celestie told me in my head. Then I remembered that she showed me how to focus my light into my hands to create an energy blast that wouldn't hurt anyone but could know a person out for a few minutes which was just long enough to get those crystals and get out of here to find the other light hearts. She also showed me how to use the energy blast to actually hurt someone if needed but right now I didn't want to hurt anyone. I let out a breath and put a hand behind my back so no one would see. I slowly felt the light energy flow through me and formed a ball in my hand. I clutched it and when I released it, it split into eight beams that hit everyone and knocked them out. The energy was a violet color with some blue mixed in. just like Celestie and her brother's colors. I stood up and ran over to the closet and took the crystals and with one look back at everyone's sleeping figures I left to find the other light hearts. If I survived this I would return one day, but till I finished this I needed to leave them…


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7.i wrote this chapter at lunch today!**

* * *

**Waking up**

_**-Keith-**_

I woke up a few hours later on the control room floor feeling no pain at all. What knocked me out? I looked around and saw everyone else had been knocked out and was just waking up as well. I also saw Daniel was gone. I got up and went to the closet. The crystals were gone to. Crap.

"Pidge check the camera footage. See where Daniel went." I said as he got up. He went over to a computer and started looking at some stuff.

"Um Keith. It seems everyone who was in a trance is now out of it except maybe one or two. And one that was on Arus named Minosha is now missing. It says he took his weapons, a small amount of food, a small back pack, a few bottles of water, a map, a couple changes of cloths, matches, a flash light, a little bit of money, and the orb that put him in a trance. It seems like he knows he's going to be gone for a while. His adoptive parents are going nuts looking for him. And others are also gathering things together as if they know that they'll be leaving for a while." He said. That didn't sound too good.

"Why? Does anyone know?" I asked.

"No. people are trying to figure it out, but all the kids are saying is so and so said I can't tell you. These names they are saying are very odd to. A few kids said that this person was who they were with when they left their bodies, but they won't say anything else. This is all very weird." He said.

"What do they mean when they left their bodies?" Hunk asked.

"I think they meant when they were in their trances." Allura said. I nodded.

"What about Daniel?" I asked.

"Um the second we were knocked out he took the crystals and put together a pack then left. He also took a ship big enough for eight people." Pidge said.

"What did he take?" I asked.

"Some food and drink, first aid supplies, matches, a sleeping bad, a blanket, a sword and small knife, a back pack, flashlight with extra batteries, a couple different maps, extra cloths, a couple different kind of hats, two extra pair of shoes and boots, gloves, a little money, a rope, a tool kit for incase the ship breaks down, a couple cans of fuel, some wire and string, some pencils, pens, markers, a highlighter, some paper, a couple tents, a couple pots pans and plates, forks knives and spoons, cups, sunglasses, and a book." He said.

"That's more than just a small pack. That's a whole camping trip and more." I said.

"Something big is going on here and we need to find out what." Allura said. I nodded.

"Pidge, does that ship he took have a camera? And if it does can you see what's going on in there?" I asked.

"Yes it does. It seems he deactivated it though. The last image is him landing and a boy getting on with him. I think it's that Minosha kid." He said.

"So he's going around and gathering the kids who also were in trances?" Lance asked.

"That's what it looks like." Pidge said.

"Then we'll have to find some of the others first and wait for him." I said. They nodded and we started going over the files of some of these kids before we took off…


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've been very busy.**

* * *

**Fasha**

_**-Daniel-**_

After I picked up Minosha and he disabled the camera system in the ship, so the Force couldn't watch us, we went to get Fasha.

"So Flameward told you pretty much the same stuff Celestie told me huh?" I asked.

"Yep. He said you, Fasha, and I should start out by going to something called the Star Chamber." Minosha told me. I thought back to everything Celestie told me in our training.

"Star chamber huh? I think Celestie said something about it once, but it was so brief I don't really remember much about it." I confessed.

"Flameward didn't say much about it either. He just said to get together and go to the Star Chamber. Maybe they'll tell us more once we pick up Fasha. Or maybe she knows something we don't." Minosha said. I nodded.

"Let's hope so." I said. I looked at the screen near the controls and saw Fasha waiting for us. She had her weapons and a small bag packed and ready to go. I landed and opened the door and stepped out.

"Daniel." She said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, Fasha. Minosha's already inside. I'm guessing Frostbite already explained all this to you?" I said.

"Yep. So now we have to find the Star Chamber right?" she asked getting inside.

"Yep. Once were all set in here we'll go over a game plan." I said as we buckled up and we took off…


End file.
